1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer joystick, and more particularly, to a computer joystick with a removable joystick handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer joysticks are quite popular for playing computer or video games, and the joystick handle of a computer joystick is the most important human interface when playing a game. Because every computer or video game has its own unique environment, different joystick handles may be needed to play different games.
The joystick handles of traditional computer joysticks are always fixed to their chassis which can not be removed and replaced by a user. If the user needs a different joystick handle, he or she has to buy another computer joystick which is quite expensive.